


低烧

by mushroomsang



Category: one d - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomsang/pseuds/mushroomsang
Summary: 我是个疯子，你也要陪我一起疯。





	1. Chapter 1

有人说爱情就像低烧，无关痛痒却又扰人心智。  
黑暗的空间里，只有手机的屏幕还在亮着，伴随着的还有指间那忽明忽暗的香烟像是给孤独的手机点着台灯。胡天渝翻了个身，香烟灰随着抖动掉在了他裸露在外面的皮肤上，嘶，真疼。  
指尖在屏幕上漫无目的地划着，越来越快，也越来越烦躁，最后索性关了屏幕，只剩下香烟顶端的一丝丝火星笼罩着黑暗中的胡天渝。抬起夹着香烟的手，在眼前挥了挥，吐出了刚刚才吸进去的烟雾，瞬间连那一丝明亮也被浓浓的烟雾遮盖了过去。“杨和苏。”嘴边的烟雾还在争先恐后的跟随着轻启薄唇的人往外弥散着。胡天渝觉得自己像极了童话里那个卖火柴的小女孩，擦亮火柴只为寻求幻想中的世界，  
地上的一根根燃尽的香烟仿佛也在证实着。  
在胡天渝手里的香烟只剩下最后的残骸时，门咔哒一声被什么人从外面推开了，紧接着刺眼的灯光一下子打在了胡天渝的身上，也打在了那地上一根根的“残骸”上。  
胡天渝下意识的用手挡在了眼前，从床上坐起身。杨和苏走到胡天渝面前，抽掉了手里的烟，紧皱眉头。“你在干嘛？”  
屋子里还没散尽的烟雾让胡天渝看的有些不真切，“杨和苏？”突然发现自己声音哑得厉害。身上的花衬衫也有些褶皱，领口因为不舒服随意解开了三颗扣子，整件衬衫松松垮垮的罩在瘦小的身板上。  
“你嗓子不要了？”杨和苏清扫着地上的“战场”  
“你和大傻干什么去了？”胡天渝好整以暇的盯着那人的一举一动。  
“没干什么，就冰弃前嫌，喝了几杯。”  
“你俩拥抱了。”不是问句而是肯定。  
“这不是最后喝的开心嘛，临走时就抱了抱。怎么了？”杨和苏对胡天渝的问话一头雾水。  
“抱我。”  
“怎么了？”  
“抱我。”胡天渝重复着，并没有回答杨和苏的疑问。  
杨和苏愣了愣，然后认命一般的放下手中的扫帚，朝胡天渝张开双臂环住了那个在床上的人。  
“你怀里有别的男人的味道，所以我要消消毒。”  
“营业过分了啊，这也没有镜头。”  
胡天渝的背僵了一下，瞬即收回了环在杨和苏腰上的手臂。“我这不是练习一下，怕在镜头面前生疏嘛。”眼底依旧看不见颜色，连失落也被伪装的好好的。  
“吃饭了没？”  
“没，不想吃。”  
收拾完地上的东西后，杨和苏转身就去浴室洗澡了，本来就是两个大男人也没得什么矫情的谁照顾着谁。  
节目组为了方便，特意给他们两个人定了一间房，说是要录制花絮的时候能够有更多的爆点。拿钱办事，这一直是杨和苏的作风。  
从浴室里洗好澡出来就见胡天渝靠在床边在翻阅着什么书，杨和苏走过去，抽走了手里的书，语气带着些不耐烦“不是和你说别碰我东西的吗？”  
“女朋友送的？”手里突然一空，胡天渝有些尴尬的摸了摸鼻子。  
“没，我只是不习惯别人碰我的东西，你别太在意。”  
“杨和苏，我想了解你。不是只是在床上，我想真正的去了解你。”胡天渝坐直了身体，大开的衣领下面是一对漂亮的美人骨，和那人眼睑下面一样点缀着几颗小痣在白到发光的皮肤上显得更为诱惑。  
杨和苏舔舐着那几颗痣，都说身上有痣的人会是每个人心中的白月光，可偏偏这凄冷的月色只为一人照亮，那便是杨和苏。  
胡天渝因情动仰起了鹅颈，捧着那舔舐着自己锁骨的人，低头吻了下去。  
尼古丁与酒精的味道在两个人津液中相互交换，还带着些许发尖洗发水的清香，让人迷失的气息。  
有时候胡天渝觉得古人说的话实在太他妈对了，情不知所起，一往而情深。就在吻得天昏地暗的时候，两个人都已开始动了情。  
胡天渝在杨和苏的怀里难耐的扭动着。杨和苏掐着他从衬衫里露出来的乳头，惩罚似的捏来捏去，胡天渝哪能经得起这般调戏，一声呻吟从口中溢出。  
湿润的嘴唇，微扬的眉梢，带着淡淡情动而发红的眼睑，眸子像是藏着一泊湖，淀着不动声色的勾引。他问：“喂，你想看我纹身吗？”他在博弈，靠的不过那若有若无的吸引，仅有几次的交锋。登上赌桌前，他也不知道自己手中究竟是一把好牌或烂牌，只能静等掀开那刻 。  
杨和苏右手摸着胡天渝的脸，左手掌心搭在胡天渝的腰胯，松松地握着那截腰。  
“我今晚就给你再加点“纹身””说着杨和苏便开始啃上胡天渝的锁骨。  
“不行……明天还有通告。”即使是拒绝的话也变得像撒娇一样。  
“没事，他们又不是不知道你可是整天都疯在酒吧里的人。”  
怀里的人软的真的和一只小狐狸一样，手掌顺着后颈到蝴蝶骨再到腰线，一路下来本来就宽松的衬衫也被脱的七七八八了。放在腰线的手再顺势探下去竟摸到一片光滑的肌肤，本应该挂在胯骨上的裤子不知什么时候就已经被那人自行脱掉，怪不得刚刚自己洗完澡出来后，那人一直盖着被子不肯褪掉。  
“是想挨操了吗？”杨和苏故意的在胡天渝本就敏感的耳边轻声问道。  
看着一点点充血的耳朵，那人还嘴硬的说道“我就是太热了。”  
“那来降降火。”杨和苏再一次的啃上那人的脖颈。  
“嘶，操，杨和苏你属狗的吗，疼。”  
胡天渝刚想再次开口喊疼的话音还没出，杨和苏马上用灵巧的舌头在乳晕上打着圈，这让胡天渝差点没直接交待在这里，嘴边的呻吟根本来不及控制，杨和苏更加觉得有些兴奋。  
有时候杨和苏觉得，无论是在床上还是在生活中似乎早已充斥着那人的身影和气息，想看他笑，想看他哭，想看他天地不畏，想看他舔舐伤口，想看他意气风发，想看他满身狼藉，想看他一身正气直指黑暗，也想看他浑身吻痕难以见人。刻意的回避反而让爱泛滥。  
过度感官上的刺激让胡天渝深吸了一口气，鼻尖都是那清新的洗发水香味，不安的内心似乎找到了港湾，无论怎么样，此时此刻陪在这个人身边的是自己，和这个人在床上谈情说爱的是自己。  
望着胡天渝一脸有些享受的表情，杨和苏更加卖力的去“讨好”胡天渝的身体。为什么有人会喜欢看花朵含苞待放，他偏偏喜欢让花朵葬身自己手中，汁液横流。  
“给我。”胡天渝有些难耐的扭动着身体，下身的“花朵”早已“汁液”横流。  
杨和苏也早已按耐不住，就着润滑，一个挺伸直接插入了进去。  
“嘶，疼。”后穴撕裂的疼痛直接逼出了胡天渝生理的泪水，然后像泄愤一样咬住了杨和苏的肩膀。明明是自己先撩的，最后受伤的还是自己，他承认杨和苏在情事上一直不是一个体贴入微的床伴，从来没有过的扩张让自己的身体仿佛建立了保护机制，每次都会流出足够的肠液润滑，可是还是会疼到倒吸一口凉气。  
“真紧。”杨和苏也顾及不上那人被疼的紧皱的眉头，交合的快感淹没了那人有些哭腔的声音。  
“杨和……苏，啊，你他妈轻点儿……”加快的速度让胡天渝话不成音，“你他妈就是个人渣！老子说要了解你人怎么了解到床上了。”  
“也不知道是哪只狐狸先勾引的？嗯？”杨和苏惩罚性的故意顶到了那一点。  
“艹，杨和苏你个王八蛋！”尾音因为刺激的快感直线上扬。  
“对，我是个王八蛋，也不知道是谁骚到在节目里直接把我写进歌词里了？嗯？目光注视着谁？”  
“王八蛋！”  
“谁？”再一次地顶到了那一点，胡天渝本来跪着的双腿一下子软了下来，支撑不住自己的身体，杨和苏一把捞了起来，又问了一遍。“谁？”  
“KEYNG。”  
“谁？”  
“杨和苏！杨和苏！目光注视着杨和苏啊！我操你妈！”声音里的哭腔因那人温热的手掌包住了自己下身的炙热而更加明显。  
“乖。”杨和苏再一次的吻上了胡天渝的唇，食髓方知味。  
两人都以为自己才是隔岸观火，没想过自己早已身在火海之中，烧的人失神丧志。  
一次又一次的高潮让胡天渝的嗓子已经哑的说不出什么话来，只能一下一下配合着对方的动作调整自己。  
我们在本可以说爱的年纪一遍遍伤害着对方来确认自己的内心。  
胡天渝也不知道自己什么时候睡了过去，再睁开眼睛的时候早已不见杨和苏的身影。轻轻挪动身体都感觉像是快被拆散了一般。股间粘粘的触感提醒着自己昨夜的疯狂，想到昨天晚上最后自己放荡的呻吟，胡天渝简直想直接弃了比赛再也不见那人，可无奈合同条款白纸黑字在那里摆着。  
“艹，挣钱不易，谈恋爱不易啊。”  
清洗完身子之后感觉浑身舒爽了许多，拿起一件高领打底衫刚想套上去遮盖一下脖子上的吻痕。“他妈的。”直接把高领的打底衫摔在床上，又在行李箱翻出了一件花衬衫，衣领依旧是开到最低，脖子上及前胸口的旖旎风光裸露无疑。怕什么？他胡天渝向来是我行我素不会顾忌后果。  
折腾完后，拿起手机准备赶往彩排现场。可是不知道怎么感觉自己全身轻飘飘的，一点力气也没有。脸上也有些不自然的潮红。简单的顺了顺自己像鸡窝一样的头发，扣了顶帽子也没怎么在意直接离开了酒店。  
进到待机室，他能明显感觉到所有rapper对他投来的异样目光。这个圈子乱，这是所有人都公认的，但好歹大家因为上节目都收敛了很多，胡天渝今天这个样子简直就差在脸上写着“我刚在温柔乡里起来”了。  
“看什么看，没见过性感小野猫咬人吗？”胡天渝像极了一只炸毛的狐狸。  
“我说兄弟，你这小野猫咬的有点狠啊。”大傻从旁边站起身，凑到胡天渝的身边。  
“滚开。”看到大傻，胡天渝就来气，想到昨晚大傻和杨和苏抱在一起的画面，又想到昨晚自己英勇献身的场面，就更生气的直接踹了大傻一脚。  
杨和苏站起身走到胡天渝身边“你跟我来一下。”也不管胡天渝同不同意拎起人直接走出了待机室。  
“法老训人了？”留下一屋子rapper懵逼中。  
手心里传来不正常的体温让杨和苏似乎知道了些什么“你发烧了？”  
“有吗？也许吧。”不发烧才怪，昨晚撕裂的伤口就那么不管不顾的睡了一晚，应该是发炎了。  
杨和苏一颗一颗系上了胡天渝衬衫的扣子，直到最顶上的那颗。“胡天渝，我有女朋友你知道的。”  
“嗯。我知道。”  
我知道一切，可我不能控制爱你的温度，就像是低烧，无法控制，迷乱心志，却又清醒无比。


	2. 疯子（一）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我是个疯子，你也要陪我一起疯。

“战哥，啊，用力一点，呃，啊……”床上的人大腿张开跪在有些粗糙的床单上，膝盖因为长时间的受力有些泛红。撅起的臀部在一次次撞击中来回躲避，疼痛却也舒服。终于在一瞬，膝盖失了力，前面射出了一股白浊，脱力的趴在床上，连抬手的力气都没有，按摩棒嗡嗡作响的声音在空荡的房间格外清楚。

“战哥……”刚刚在激烈的情事中快要咬破的嘴唇轻启，或许这也不叫作情事，完全是他一人的意淫而已。

懒得去收拾东西，缓过劲儿来的王一博冲了澡，扯下一片湿泞的床单丢在了脏衣桶里，便把自己扔在床上，这操蛋的生活什么时候才能结束。

肖战是王一博的哥哥，也是王家收养的孤儿。当时王一博父母离婚，都不想带个孩子拖累自己，只得把王一博托付给了肖战，好在当时肖战有了份自己的工作，加上平时王夫人会定期的提供生活费，日子倒也不算过的艰难。

王一博在黑暗中来回翻身，却怎么也睡不着。刚刚剧烈运动后出了层薄汗，即使洗了澡，黏糊糊的挂在身上也不好受。

门口突然响起敲门的声音“一博，睡了吗？”肖战听到了洗澡冲水的声音，不知道大半夜怎么了，特意来敲门想问问。

“没事。”刚刚即使是压着嗓子喊，开口后才发现嗓子哑的也不像话，不知是冲了冷水澡的原因还是刚刚用力过猛。

门缝轻轻打开，外面的灯光突然照亮了整间屋子，肖战穿了身暖黄色的睡衣，边走边揉着眼睛，看来是被自己吵醒了。  
“怎么不开灯？”

王一博刚刚在自渎的时候满脑子想的都是肖战的脸，打开灯总让他觉得太过于羞耻。  
啪，肖战打开了王一博房间的灯，突然的光亮让王一博无意识的抬手盖住自己的眼睛。  
或许是刚刚冲了冷水澡的原因，脸色潮红，嘴却泛白，头发湿漉漉的也没有擦。  
肖战皱着眉头，渐渐清醒过来。拉起床上人的胳膊，强迫那人坐起来。“怎么不吹头发就睡，会感冒的。”手碰到胳膊时，肖战就感受到掌心底下传来的冰凉。“你洗的冷水澡？”  
“嗯。”王一博实在没有力气与他理论，用鼻子轻哼了一声算是默认。  
看床上那人一副没精打采的样子，肖战拿来吹风机，让那人靠在自己腹上，指尖穿插在柔顺的发间，一点点吹干。  
王一博舔了舔被吹风机余温吹到有些发干的嘴唇。闭着眼睛，发间手指的触感让他更为敏感，如果要是这双手插入的不是发间而是他那因动情会湿软的穴肉之间该多好。疯子，都是疯子。他忍不住嗤笑。  
肖战看到那人脸上扬起的小括弧，不知道他闭着眼睛在想什么好笑的事情，忍不住也跟着笑了笑。“舒服吗？”  
“舒服。”王一博用头往肖战的怀里蹭，像一只捋顺了毛的猫。  
“舒服就赶紧睡吧。”肖战拍了下怀中小朋友的头，“明早你是不上学，我还要去上班呢。”  
“战哥，我还是你的小朋友吗？”突然王一博转回身，一双湿汪汪像小狗一样的眼睛盯着肖战。  
“是啊，怎么了？”肖战被他问的莫名其妙。  
“那，那小朋友以后乖乖听你话不洗冷水澡了。”  
“嗯。这才是乖乖的小朋友，睡吧。”肖战也有些困了，收起吹风机打算回自己的房间，刚要转身离开，王一博就拽住了他的衣角。  
“那，乖乖的小朋友可以要一个晚安吻吗？”上齿用力的咬住下唇，那是王一博紧张时候惯有的表情。  
肖战看着王一博紧紧拽住自己，一副要不到就不打算放了自己的架势。“不行哦，一博现在是大孩子了，不能像小时候一样了。”肖战知道小时候的王一博每晚都会收到妈妈的晚安吻，可是他又不是王一博的长辈，哥哥亲弟弟总觉得怪怪的，更何况他这个弟弟已经十七岁了，都到了四处蹦哒谈恋爱的年龄了，还是这么粘着自己可不太好。  
“可是……可是刚刚肖战哥哥还说一博是小朋友啊……”似乎觉得要嘴唇早已缓解不了紧张，干脆用上下齿一起咬着嘴上的死皮，抿着嘴，嘴角下垂，好像受了天大的委屈。  
肖战感到若是真的不给他一个晚安吻，自己恐怕这个晚上就这么僵持下去。无奈摇了摇头，轻轻在那小朋友的奶膘上亲了一口。“晚安。”肖战笑起来时眼底有一条细细的卧蚕。整体眼睛明明是下垂的，偏偏眼尾上挑，温柔又多情。  
“晚安，肖战。”  
“叫哥。”好在肖战也没打算和他计较下去，给那人掖了被角，留了一盏床头灯就离开了。  
王一博在肖战走后用手抚上刚刚被亲过的那一块，笑的甜蜜。


End file.
